Quiet Moments
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: Set during "Enter the Dragon." Emma and Killian have a quiet moment to enjoy fries and a milkshake before the next disaster strikes.


**AN: Here's a little CS scene that takes place before they meet with Regina in the library. Just some CS fluff to tide us all over until next week ;)**

**Quiet Moments**

Emma's thoughts are running wild, worry over Regina and what the so called _Queens of Darkness_ might do will probably be keeping her up for weeks even after they've been stopped, and her powers are going haywire, making her feel jittery and out of step. She walks into the station, her watch telling her it's only two, and she wonders if this is how her days will be from here on out.

Endless hours that seem to drag on into eternity.

She comes up short when she enters her office, because there's Killian. He's frowning down at his phone – probably trying to figure out how to play Candy Crush again – and his tongue is peeking out from between his teeth. The look on his face, deep in thought, with a furrow between his eyes, is so adorable that Emma can't help but smile.

The first smile she's worn all day.

"Swan," he says after she's stood there watching him, probably for longer than she should. It makes her legs feel a little weak, the way his blue eyes light up when they land on her, and the way his smile smooths away the furrow. He always looks at her as though she's the sun, and it's been dark for far too long, and it's something she's still working on getting used to.

"Is that for me?" she asks, trying to hide the fact that she'd been watching him with a goofy grin. She motions at the take out bag and go cup in front of him, and he turns his attention from her to the offerings.

"Ah, yes. You'd mentioned that you wanted fries and a milkshake. It's vanilla. I know you prefer strawberry, but I thought you might be so gracious as to share with me-"

"And you hate strawberry," Emma finishes with a bright smile, though it still throws her off every now and then, that she knows that. His favorite is chocolate, but if he can't have that, then he prefers vanilla. And he likes tomatoes on his grilled cheese, but not on his hamburger.

She knows all these little things, and it makes her smile, because had she ever really known a person that well before? Neal or Walsh… had she known those little preferences?

She doesn't think so. Can't remember what they were if she did.

Emma takes the visitor's chair next to Killian rather than her own behind the desk. She's still tired and jittery, and she wants to be close to him. She opens the bag to take out the fries, and pops the top off of the milkshake so she can dip one of them in, munching on the mixture of sweet and salty happily.

"I will never understand why you do that," Killian states, taking his own fry and drowning it in ketchup. Emma left the straw in the milkshake, because she knows that's how he prefers to drink it, rather than using the fries as she does.

"And I'll never understand why you refuse to even try it" – Emma smiles at him, a smile that she only ever wears around him, and nudges him with her shoulder – "Don't knock it until you do."

Killian looks down at her, roguish smile on his lips, and then he swoops down, to catch hers in a kiss that sends a thrill right down to her toes.

"Perhaps you're right," he murmurs against her lips when they finally have to breathe. His forehead is resting against hers, his eyes closed as though he's savoring her taste. "Sweet and salty… quite delicious."

When he opens his eyes, they're several shades darker than usual and hungry, but not for French fries or milkshakes. That look makes Emma's breath catch, and her skin grow heated.

God, but she loves the way he looks at her.

The air between them sparks electric, and Emma wonders what would happen if they were to give into that hunger between them, right now. They hadn't spoken about it, but it's a silent agreement that they're waiting. Emma isn't sure what for… the right time seems a ridiculous answer, but they're waiting for something, before they take that final step. And in that second, she wants to say screw waiting, to pull him in for another kiss that they'll feel in their toes and take her pirate right on the desk.

Let's see how good he really is at plundering and pillaging.

But this is the sheriff's station. Where she works. With her dad.

Her dad who doesn't knock.

The thought makes her want to curse, so instead she pulls Killian in for another kiss, this one soft and chaste, and she feels him sigh against her lips.

"How is the witch hunt going?" he asks breaking away from her, because her pirate knows her as well as she's come to know him, and he knows that kiss means an end to any potential passionate rendezvous they might have.

"It's not. Regina got in touch with Mom and Dad, and they've gone to talk to her. For now, we're called off.."

Killian merely hums and takes another fry, this time following it with a pull from the milkshake. Emma watches him, the way his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, the way his lips fit around the straw…

Maybe waiting was such a good idea.

"If you keep looking at me like that, Swan, we may have an issue."

Emma snaps back to attention and feels a flush rise in her cheeks at his words. It doesn't help, that she thinks she would like for them to have an _issue_. But beyond waiting for that intangible thing, there's also a matter of schematics.

He currently has a room at Granny's, above two werewolves with impeccable hearing.

She lives with her parents, infant brother, and sometimes her son.

"When this is done, we should go house hunting," she states, dipping another fry into the milkshake, and looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"You should talk to your lad, he's been-" she sees the exact moment her words truly compute in his mind, and he cuts off mid-sentence, looking at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open just the tiniest bit.

"I was thinking close to the water," she continues, carefully weighing out her words. "There's a couple of places, kind of close to the docks."

"Aye," Killian says after a moment, Adam's apple bobbing furiously, voice a little hoarse. "I've seen the ads. Henry showed one or two to me. Good locations. Lovely view."

"That's what I was thinking," Emma agreed. Silence falls between them, Emma continuing to eat, watching Killian out of the corner of her eye, and him trying to decide what to say next.

"Emma-" he finally begins, but whatever he wants to say is cut off by the shrill tone of Emma's phone. It's David, and they're supposed to meet Regina and the library.

"We have to go," she says, quickly explaining what David had said. Killian nods, expression a little exasperated, but also resigned. He picks up the container of fries and the nearly empty milkshake cup and tosses them in the trash. Emma reaches out, catching his hook in her hand when he would have walked by her. "When this is done… you'll make time? To go and look at those places with the nice views."

"Aye, Lass," he says, a fond expression in his eyes as he brushes her hair behind her ears. "I'll make as much time as you wish."

Emma goes on her tiptoes and kisses him again. Against her lips, she feels his smile.

**AN: Here you are, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
